Kolya's Desire
by Saharasia
Summary: Kolya's thoughts about Dr. Weir up to when he's threatening to shoot her. Spoilers for The Storm. Warning: Rated for sexual undertones. Some WeirShep.


**A/N: **This is just a little something that I came up with a while ago after seeing the Storm for a second time. I couldn't wait any longer to post it. I recognize that Sheppard's Shames is a WIP and will be going on for a little while longer so I thought it wouldn't hurt to post this in the meantime. I would like to send out a special thanks to Chris McSherry for betaing and challenging me to make this a better story.

**Spoilers:** _The Storm_

**Summary:** Kolya's thoughts about Weir during _The Storm_ up to when he threatens to kill her.

**Warning: **There are some sexual undertones in this piece. If you are at all squeamish about sex as power issues, please reconsider before proceeding. This is a 10 on the icky scale.

**Kolya's Desire **

**by Saharasia**

So, this is the famed leader of Atlantis, commander Kolya of the Genii people thought to himself. We finally meet. He had sized her up in one glance, learning all that he needed to learn about her. Confidence, poise, self-assuredness, each of these qualities oozed out of her pores. Sora, the mere child she was, could learn a thing or two from this gallant woman.

He had taken great pleasure in ordering her around in her own territory. Seeing and hearing the frustration in her voice and appearance. He had hoped to eventually hear desperation and planned to extract it from her little by little, enjoying every minute of it.

It was delightful to see her act concerned for her chief scientist, the way she demanded to know what they had done to him upon discovering blood on his uniform. Such concern for her crew was admirable, however, it would prove to be her weakness and he filed that knowledge away to use on her at a future time. But not now, for now, he was content with playing his cat and mouse game with Major Sheppard.

These people cared for each other that much was evident and he almost felt guilty at how easy it had been to exploit their emotions though the feeling was fleeting. He had his gun pointed at her heart. It was poetic, really. What a pathetic lot, these people from Earth, literal bleeding hearts.

He had definitely gotten the Major's attention once he threatened the woman's life. Surely, there was more than a professional relationship between them the way he was carrying on. It didn't take much to ascertain that Sheppard would do anything for this lovely creature. Perhaps even kill for her. Of that, Kolya was certain. The Major was up to par with him, a worthy opponent, until he endangered the woman's life.

Oh, he had no real intention of killing her, at least, not right away. She was a useful pawn that he planned to manipulate to the fullest. Yes…he could see what the Major saw in her; the passion and fire in her eyes, her lovely stature. She was a proud woman and he wanted nothing more than to have her right then and there. Under different circumstances, that might have been a good card to play against Sheppard, however, that would have to wait for another occasion. Securing Atlantis came first. There would be time for recreational activities later.

He recognized that he lusted for her, and longed to smell and taste her fear. It was feral and raw and it only served to heighten his arousal. But the fear was not for herself, it was for her crew…for, ah, that's it…she feared for the Major. How quaint. This would be the most ideal time to have her, when she's at her most vulnerable. He could tell that she had feelings for Sheppard. He could see the concern on her face and the relief when his men failed to kill him. Oh, she hid it very well but he knew it was there, all the same.

He knew exactly how he would take her. She would resist him, perhaps even fight him, which would only excite him even more. He would be gentle at first, lulling her into believing he was capable of great tenderness. He might even enjoy the tenderness himself, at first. He would take his time caressing her quivering body taking her to the height of her terror at which point he would have her. He would force her to say his name and profess how she felt for him. Then he would take great pleasure in horrifying her making her scream and beg for her life.

Shooting her would be too messy of an end for this beauty. He would prefer to strangle her with his own two hands controlling the speed at which her life-force leaked out of her body squeezing out her final breath at the point of his own culmination. Perhaps he would do this in front of Sheppard or let him be within earshot so that he could hear her agonizing pleas. This would certainly be more entertaining and useful than shooting her outright.

His finger was on the trigger and one squeeze would be all it took to extinguish the light and vivaciousness that was Elizabeth Weir. Yes, she was the type of woman suitable for a man such as himself, matching his own passion and intellect. Women such as these were precious and rare. These were his favorites to break.

But for now, his desire would have to wait. There was work to be done. It took all of his wits and cunning to focus on the task at hand and break him self free from her enchantment. He was contented in knowing that she would be the bonus spoils of a successful operation.

Satisfied with that thought, he switched the radio off ignoring the man whose voice was attempting to bargain with him on the other end for Elizabeth's Weir's life.

Finis


End file.
